Cinco estados
by Aitnac
Summary: Las andanzas de Dean por EEUU durante los cuatro años que Sam estuvo en la universidad.


**Cinco estados (O cuatro estados en los que Dean echó de menos a Sam y uno en el que no).**

_por Aitnac._

Kentucky. _Unidos resistimos, separados caemos_.

El día que Sam se fue a la universidad estaban en algún lugar del suroeste de Kentucky tras la pista de un de demonio acuático al que le divertía ahogar campistas desprevenidos. Era un sitio con lagos y cabañas de madera para familias felices que elegían pasar sus vacaciones nadando, pescando y siendo devorados por mosquitos como puños.

La discusión estalló a última hora de la tarde, como una tormenta de verano después de un día con un calor de tres pares de cojones. Se desató entonces, pero estuvo claro que llevaba preparándose, semanas, meses, quizá años. Dean oyó cosas terribles que sonaron como truenos en la voz cavernosa de su padre, en la voz, de repente adulta, de un Sammy que por primera vez le pareció muchísimo más alto que él. El mundo retumbó y cambió de posición en apenas quince minutos pero cuando John ladró "Dean, sube al coche, tenemos un demonio que cazar" obedeció sin rechistar. No había rastro de cataclismos en el exterior de la cabaña de madera y si un crepúsculo anaranjado, rabioso. Arrancaron levantando un montón de polvo. Sam no fue con ellos.

El demonio mataba de noche. Atacaba a sus presas de una en una así que la orden fue "No te separes de mí". No lo hizo. Esperaron, no hablaron ni media palabra, esperaron. De madrugada cayó una tormenta que les caló hasta los huesos y cuando por fin localizaron al bastardo se les escapó en el último segundo. Era casi mediodía cuando volvieron, el sol les había dejado la ropa reseca sobre la piel y al entrar de nuevo en la cabaña tuvo un pensamiento que después se le antojó idiota, pensó "seguro que Sammy está todavía durmiendo, el muy cerdo" pero en su habitación no había nadie, la cama hecha, su mochila con la ropa y los libros desaparecida. Encontró una nota sobre la mesa de la cocina, decía _Wilbur Hall, 658 Escondido Road, Stanford, California_. Odió ese sitio con todas sus fuerzas.

Su padre no dijo nada salvo "lo intentaremos otra vez esta noche, no se nos escapará". En realidad no volvió a mencionar a Sam durante los siguientes cuatro años. Dean entendió que su silencio era una especie de orden y tampoco lo hizo.

Indiana. _La encrucijada de América_.

Su padre compró el todoterreno de segunda mano en el desguace de Bobby, un cacharro relativamente nuevo pero muy maltratado que dejaron como recién estrenado en una semana. Dean le ayudó con los abollones de la carrocería y lo repintó de un negro brillante. Era una maquina enorme y cuando le puso fundas a los asientos no pudo evitar pensar que en la parte de atrás por fin había sitio para las piernas de Sammy, ahora que Sammy no estaba. Aquella noche inauguraron el coche con una caja de cervezas, las bebieron sentados en unas sillas de playa medio desvencijadas que resultaban absurdas a miles de kilómetros de un océano que Dean solo había visto un par de veces en toda su vida. Después del cuarto botellín su padre fue hasta el impala y volvió con una escopeta recortada, un mapa de carreteras y las llaves del coche.

- Ocho ruedas, dos cazadores - dijo y esa fue la manera en la que le comunicó que estaba preparado para trabajar solo, la forma en que de repente fueron Winchester e hijo, cazadores de demonios, negocio familiar.

- Solo una cosa – añadió - si jodes el coche, te mato.

Dean prefería perder un brazo a hacerle un rasguño.

El motor del impala rugió todo el camino hasta algún lugar remoto de Indiana donde los periódicos hablaban de extrañas desapariciones en una granja. Merodeó tres largos y lluviosos días por el lugar y obtuvo como recompensa un montón de barro en las ruedas del Impala y los bajos de sus vaqueros preferidos además de la satisfacción de saber que había un espíritu cabreado menos en el mundo. Esa misma noche volvió a la carretera. Llevaba, sin que nadie se lo impidiese, a Metallica sonando a toda pastilla en la radio, el tanque de la gasolina lleno y el asiento del copiloto vacío.

Carolina del Sur. _Dum spiro, spero (mientras respiro, tengo esperanzas)_.

Oyó hablar de ella mientras comía un perrito caliente con toneladas de chile en un tugurio enano a las afueras de Spartanburg, Carolina del Sur. Una casa encantada, con montones de fantasmas, podía visitarse. Los parroquianos le dijeron que no era un sitio de esos que se anunciaban de forma cutre en las carreteras _Visita la Casa Encantada del Carnicero Sádico, muérete del miedo_, _Acércate al Cementerio del Horror_ y que resultaban ser de pega, con actores de poca monta haciéndose pasar por fantasmas de decapitados. No, esta era una casa encantada de verdad. Oscura, húmeda, con hiedra en los balcones. Decidió que tenía que dejarse caer por allí.

Resultó una casa colonial construida antes de la guerra civil, con la fachada de color azul claro, grandes balaustradas blancas y un jardín descuidado. Pagó tres pavos para entrar y el interior no le decepcionó en absoluto: muebles que se caían de viejos, fotos corroídas por los años con protagonistas muertos mucho tiempo atrás que parecían seguirte con la mirada, puertas que crujían, pasadizos secretos. Cuando sacó el detector de espíritus camuflado de walkman y lo puso en marcha el aparato casi reventó. Aquel sitio era chungo de verdad, le encantaba.

El tipo que vendía los tickets era casi tan viejo como la casa. Dean pensó que si esto fuese un capítulo de Scooby Doo al final de los veinte minutos él le desenmascararía como el culpable ("¡no había fantasma, era el viejo de los boletos!") y solo por eso le cayó gracioso. Se llamaba Rick y le contó la historia de la casa. Una familia maldita, decía, a finales del siglo XIX el padre había muerto en extrañas circunstancias dejando a su mujer y un hijo, parece ser que el chaval se fue a la guerra a Europa en el 17, nunca más volvió. La vieja Dama, como la llamaba Rick, no se dio por enterada, permaneció encerrada en la casa después de aquello durante décadas sin tocar nada, esperando a que volviese su familia como si se hubiesen ido a comprar el pan a la vuelta de la esquina. Murió allí, sola, y alguien convirtió la casa en un hotel, pero los huéspedes hablaban de sollozos durante las noches, corrientes de aire frío en pleno verano y misteriosas figuras translúcidas en algunas habitaciones. Rick aseguraba haberlo visto con sus propios ojos.

- Es un espíritu pacífico - dijo para acabar su perorata - simplemente espera la vuelta de los suyos y esa esperanza parece mantenerla en este mundo.

Dean asintió todo el rato a su discurso, al final le dio las gracias y se largó de allí. Guardó el detector electromagnético en la guantera del coche y condujo dos horas seguidas, hasta que cruzó el límite del estado, antes de darse cuenta que no había preguntado donde estaba enterrada la Vieja Dama.

Oregon. _Aliis volat propiis (Vuela con sus propias alas)_.

La primavera de 2005 le encontró en Dakota de Norte deshaciéndose de un espíritu que habitaba una tienda de caramelos, algo que Dean no podía reprocharle. Al terminar el trabajo condujo hacia el oeste, sin ninguna razón aparente, dando tumbos durante dos semanas a través de Montana e Idaho donde los días todavía eran fríos y ventosos. Jugó al poker en garitos llenos de humo donde todo el mundo bebía bourbon y se metió en un par de peleas. Sacó un labio partido de una, pero tendrías que haber visto como quedaron los otros. Se adentró en Washington siguiendo el rastro de una historia sobre hombres-lobo que resultó ser mentira y en Spokane una camarera le guiñó un ojo al servirle la cena convirtiéndose así en la visitante número ochenta y seis del asiento trasero del Impala en los últimos dos años. Era pelirroja.

De alguna manera acabó en un sitio de Oregon con nombre de pueblecito de teleserie rural: Sweet Home. La leyenda local sobre el cementerio del lugar era maravillosa y eso fue lo que le atrajo allí: construido por adoradores de Satán y con un monumento al que llamaban _Las trece escaleras del Infierno_. Tres muertes violentas en los últimos seis meses en sus alrededores. Lo visitó de día, estaba medio abandonado. En el pueblo nadie sabía nada y Dean se las arregló para caerle mal al encargado de la gasolinera, a un tipo que vendía periódicos en la calle principal, al sheriff local y a todos los habitantes del lugar en general. A lo mejor era verdad que todos adoraban a Satán y entonces la única solución para Sweet Home era ahogarlo en sal, gasolina y meterle fuego.

Pasó dos días y tres noches en ese sitio. El lector electromagnético le dijo que el panteón principal, excavado en el suelo y con trece escalones que bajaban, tenía malas vibraciones. El archivo local le dijo que la familia Robertson, sus propietarios, habían sido una bonita pandilla de psicópatas hijos de puta. No necesitó más. Bajó los trece escalones esa misma noche sin miedo a acabar en el infierno, con una escopeta cargada de sal y sus botas resonando contra la piedra. No le llevó ni media hora y ni siquiera se molestó en quedarse por allí hasta la mañana siguiente. _Está dejando Sweet Home, buen viaje_ decía un cartel a la salida del pueblo. Era finales de abril. Lejos de allí, hacia el sur, Sam cumplía años. No supo porqué recordó eso de repente.

California. _Eureka (lo encontré)_.

Standford era como siempre se había imaginado. Soleado, alegre, aburrido. Un lugar para criar a tus hijos y vivir una vida perfecta, con una mujer perfecta en una casa perfecta en la que de postre siempre hay perfectas porciones de tarta de manzana. Llegó a mediodía con la carrocería del Impala todavía manchada por el polvo del desierto y lo primero que hizo fue preguntarse dos cosas: una como podía hacer tanto calor en pleno noviembre, dos¿donde narices metía esta gente la basura?. La primera pregunta dejó de importarle cuando comprendió que poco calor era igual a chicas con poca ropa, la segunda siguió inquietándole el resto de su vida.

No fue difícil localizar a su hermano. Ya no vivía en la residencia de Escondido Road, la última y única dirección que Dean había tenido para localizarle, pero se hizo pasar por un viejo amigo del instituto y en cuanto dio su descripción al primer par de empollones que encontró "alto, delgado, con peinado de nena" le señalaron una calle cercana en el mapa. El sitio era un edificio de apartamentos del que no paraban de entrar y salir estudiantes. Aparcó el coche a dos manzanas y se apostó en el parque de enfrente. Nada de llamar a la puerta con una sonrisa y decir "Hola¿que tal?, soy tu hermano, te he echado de menos". Lo hizo al estilo Winchester, allanó su casa, comprobó que seguía sabiendo pelear, le miró las tetas a su novia y solo después de eso le contó por qué había ido a buscarle. Nunca le dijo que estaba viajando hacia California mucho antes de recibir la última llamada de su padre.

Media hora después dejaban atrás Stanford y Dean no pudo evitar sonreír cuando se dio cuenta de que en el asiento del copiloto a Sammy seguían sin caberle las piernas.


End file.
